Black and Blue
by Arisawa
Summary: Grimmjow accompanies Ulquiorra to the living world in search of Ichigo Kurosaki, and encounters Tatsuki Arisawa. He's interested, and Tatsuki is not impressed.


He had to fucking have her. As he stood across from the girl he swallowed thickly. She held the broken bokken clasped firmly while her legs quaked underneath her. Blood dripped down the right side of her face and her mouth was twisted in a sneer. " _**I want to live**_" His hand groped himself, her words only strengthened his desire to possess this slip of a girl. She let out a ragged scream as she straightened up and prepared to charge him.

He could kill her easily, one good strike and she would be dust. She knew it too, she knew that he could obliterate her with no effort on his part. She wasn't afraid, and she wasn't backing down, but she would be killed if he took her too seriously. He could feel Cifer's eyes on him waiting to see what he would do. The bastard noticed the interest that had surfaced in his eyes for the girl. Fucking emo saw everything.

She was almost upon him now, and he half hardheartedly made to kick her. He was surprised when she ducked under the swipe and slashed at his leg. Of course, the wooden sword shattered when it hit his hierro. Her dismay was apparent with her shuddering breaths and she rolled away from him. He turned back to her with a smirk. She was fucking feisty. Before he could make another move, a golden shield blocked his path. He glanced back at the other girl, he noticed she had two shields up, one to block his prey, the other over their fallen friend. His eyes widened when he saw the wounds healing on the male's arm. He looked back at Cifer. Obviously the redhead had caught his attention.

Perfect. He stomped down on the shield covering the girl shattering it. Both girls yelped in surprise, and the little warrior leapt back to stand in front of the redhead. And here he thought this was going to be a waste of his fucking time. Fucking Yammy was supposed to have come with the emo to scout for Aizen, but the idiot wasn't known for his stealth. Ulquiorra had pointed this out, and somehow he got stuck with the job.

Whatever fuck it, there wasn't shit going on at Las Noches anyway. The girl was getting ready to charge him again after shouting for her companion to take cover. She saw the smirk he sent her way and bristled angrily, "Up yours you piece of shit! I'll kick your fucking ass!"

He was hard as a rock, and he knew she knew it. She also knew they were running out of time, Ulquiorra was waiting for the fucking brat they were supposed to observe for Aizen to arrive. Apparently these small fry here in the park they reached via garganta were his friends. Ichigo Kurosaki; he didn't give a shit about the kid, didn't give a shit about Aizen's plans either. All Grimmjow wanted to do was get stronger. Yeah, he was the fucking Sexta, a **KING** if you please. But he would be damned if he couldn't surpass the fucking fruitcake he ended up paired with. Ulquiorra. Fucking Emospada...if you could even call him a fucking emo. Piece of shit had no emotions to display. Still looked like a emo though.

He turned his attention back to his little snack. Did he want to just fuck her and eat her; or maybe keep her for awhile? He grinned at her and grabbed himself again. She shot him a look of pure outrage. **Ooh a virgin, those were always fun**. He couldn't fucking wait to be buried balls deep in her. " Tatsuki, run, you can't face these guys, they are super strong! Look at what's happened to Chad" Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. The redhead. She was an annoyance, he glanced back at Cifer who didn't even deign to give him a second glance. His eyes were focused on something coming up in the distance.

" **Tatsuki**", he liked that name. She was coming for him again and he let out a small chuckle. He fired a small bala her way which she managed to dodge at the last second. He could tell she felt the heat off of it because she let out a small gasp. She landed back on her feet in a crouch glaring at him. He smirked at her and appeared directly in front of her in a burst of sonido.

Before she could react, he pressed her against his chest. "_Grow out your hair for me_" He whispered pressing his lips by her ear. She took a deep shuddering breath and shivered at the sensation. Her face was flushed and he could feel her bare skin growing warmer against his. " The fuck you think I am? Some pretty fucking princess to get your rocks off?" She snarled at him pushing at his chest with her arms. He let out a bark of laughter as she started to thrash in his hold, snarling and cursing at him."He tightened his hold slightly, to which she gave a small pained gasp. " That hurts you fucking moron!" She pulled her leg back and kneed his groin. His hierro protected him from the direct hit, although he felt a slight bit of discomfort. Unfortunately for Tatsuki, she took the full brunt of the impact on her right knee. He laughed outright as she hissed in pain. He rolled his hips and she felt his hardness pressed against her. " You're a feisty little bitch," He moaned into her ear pressing into her. " I think I'll keep you." She went still for all of two seconds before she really started to struggle making him chuckle once again.

His eyes shifted to the cut on her forehead steadily leaking out her blood. He licked his lips once before bending down to press them against her cut. The small hiss of pain didn't deter him from dragging his tongue across it, licking it clean. A pleasant tingle hit his tongue and he groaned. He could taste more than the purity in her soul, he could taste untapped potential. She was fucking **HIS** for the taking! He heard her gasp, before she shouted out. "No, Hime, don't come! Stay back!" The redhead, again, his eyes shifted over to her, and she glared back at him with the smallest hint of fear. In his moment of distraction, his little snack managed to slip away from his grasp. Ulquiorra slid his eyes back to Grimmjow with a bit of censure in them, but before he could utter a word another figure landed in front of him.

Kurosaki-kun! the redhead bubbled happily. Inoue, Tatsuki, are you both OK? Grimmjow smirked widely. " This is the piece of shit Aizen was worried about? He could fucking crush this cocky kid in seconds. His eyes slid over to Cifer. The emo was fucking unimpressed as well. It was honestly all over too soon, predictably he stomped the cocky little shit into the ground while the girls watched. Something about the kid was off though. Grimmjow could sense it, and so could Cifer. He was about to pound the carrot top into the ground when his little warrior leapt towards him screaming in outrage. Apparently, these two were close; and that did NOT sit well with him. When she came at him with her hands curled into little claws he dodged her strikes with a wide smirk. Her form was good, he noted. If she had more speed and power, she would be deadly. He dodged casually not even putting the slight bit of effort, and she noticed. She was FUCKING PISSED. He eventually got bored of this little game, and grabbed her hand knocking her off balance and into his arms once again.

She raged in his arms as the kid...Kurosaki struggled to his knees. Grimmjow snorted at him and pointed his free hand at Ichigo. Tatsuki saw what was going to happen and yanked at Grimmjow's arm hard. It sent the bala flying off target to whiz by Ichigo's head harmlessly. " You wanna fucking jump in Ulquiorra? I got my hands full." " You need my help Sexta? Perhaps if you weren't so distracted..." " Eat shit you fucking emo!" He grabbed Tatsuki tight in his arms and used sonido to move across the field. She was trying to break free of his hold valiantly, but she was weak, oh so weak.

He placed her gently down on her feet and tipped her face up to meet his. " _Get stronger little warrior_." He murmured to her while holding her waist tightly. " _Not for me, not for your friends, but for yourself_!" Her eyes widened as he held her against him. He saw them unshed tears in them and moved his hands up to catch the first one that fell. " _I'm telling you this because there is a war coming, they won't always be here to protect you, you will have to protect yourself until you are strong enough to survive Las Noches. Then, I will take you. No one will stop me. Not your little friends, not Kurosaki, not Aizen. No one. " You have potential, little warrior. and I will be the one to drag it out of you. You belong to me now_."

He wrapped both hands around her waist and held her tightly. He kissed down the column of her neck before hitting her pulse point. She stood still instantly, sensing the threat in his actions. One hand slid down her back as his tongue drew circles gently around her collarbone. Her heart thumped wildly, and his hunger grew. But he wouldn't eat this one, not yet.

He dipped a hand down her backside and gripped tightly. She let out a squeal of surprise which made him chuckle against her neck. She glared up at him before attempting to glance back to where her friends were. " I've moved us a little further away so we could get to know each other. Ulquiorra will keep your friends occupied." " I don't want to get to you know, you fucking piece of shit, I want you to let me go so I can knock your ass into next week!" She snarled at him. She was afraid, he could smell it on her, she was also enraged. It was a heady combination for him. " You are turning me on, tell me what else you want to do to me."

"Get your paws off of me! I swear the second I break free I am gonna destroy you!" He smiled at her threats, they both knew they were empty. He pressed his lips against her ear again. " This belongs to me" He slid his hands into her Gi and she choked up freezing. He ran his hands over her chest pausing to gently pinch a nipple before descending past her toned stomach. " Don't" she gasped softly, her voice trembling.

" This, he hissed is also mine. No one else is to touch you, do you understand?" He dipped a finger down into the small nest of curls at the juncture of her thighs. She hiccuped as he stroked over the small bud and further down. She shivered against him, aware that he could seriously damage her if she pulled away too quickly. She couldn't see his face, he had her pressed against his shoulder. He slid his finger gently back and forth across her and breathed lightly against her ear. Her own breath came out raggedly, as his touch set her on fire. She felt herself grow moist under his attentions, and to her shame a small moan broke free from her mouth. She felt rather than saw his smirk as his lips curled against her ear. " So much potential, and all for me."

" **No**" she snarled at him "No?" He replied with an amused tone. " You don't get to do this to me, you don't get to play with me like this!" She shuddered against him as he kept toying with her moist slit, his hands drawing circles up and down between her lips. She pulled her head back to gaze at his face. " I. will. fucking. end. you. she gritted out through clenched teeth.

He looked back at her face with a pleased smirk before capturing her lips in a brutal kiss. He was not gentle, he demanded entrance into her mouth with his tongue pressing forward boldly. She couldn't hurt him, not really, but she could do **THIS**. She allowed his tongue to slip in before clamping down hard with her teeth. His yelp of surprise was so satisfying, even though her teeth jarred at the impact. To her surprise, he laughed against her mouth, with his tongue caught between her blunt canines. He ran his finger further down her slit before he slipped it inside. She gasped at the feeling of him going in deep. She pulled back in his arms as far as she could and sent her fist flying against his face, shattering her hand in the process. She screamed out with the pain, but didn't care as she pulled back for another hit to his face.

He grabbed her broken hand frowning at her releasing the kiss. He had barely felt the hit to his face, but he saw the damage the hit had caused her. She was ready to hit him again. She had pride. He fucking loved it. " You have a lot of potential, Tatsuki." he stated in a pleased voice. " You're not going to be a quick fuck and a light lunch for me." " I'm not going to be anything to you but your fucking executioner when I get the chance!" She screamed at him through her tears. He laughed loudly at her threats and lifted her broken hand to his lips lapping at her blood. She struggled to be let loose. He brought the hand he had touched her with to his lips. " _Remember, this is mine. If anyone else touches you, they die. Call my bluff if you want_." He set her down on the floor before placing one more kiss on the lips. "Looks like my time is up for right now, I'll be checking in on you real soon Tats." Without another word or look back he disappear in a flash of sonido.

Tatsuki's legs gave out on her just as she was caught in the arms of a man with a striped hat and clogs. " I've got you, you're safe now Arisawa-san." It took everything in her power not to burst into tears at those words, because she knew she would never be safe again.


End file.
